


Like I'm not even there

by Angie_leena



Series: Breaking up not making up [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, Arguing, Domestic Disputes, M/M, Realization, Unhappy Ending, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_leena/pseuds/Angie_leena
Summary: Malfoy went still. Whatever color had left drained from his face and both his jaw and his fingers went slack. Good maybe now he would see why it was so important they go tonight. The Wealseys were all coming around to Malfoy being there and him running off to go to some other party where he didn't know anyone was not going to help his cause.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Breaking up not making up [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905058
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Like I'm not even there

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first foray in the potter fandom and its so angsty! I kinda wanted to do a few fics where none of the bullshit is forgiven. Love isn't enough and sorry doesbt fix everything and sometimes I wanna see either Draco or Harry just. . . .not get what they want. Cuz I'm mean like that. I really hope everyone likes this and maybe there will be more to come!

“Harry, they get together every other week! And on the other week we go see Ron and Hermione! I know you're not coming with me, whatever that's fine but I am going to go.” 

Harry was seething. He couldn't believe Malfoy was being so selfish. Mrs. Weasley had had this dinner planned out for weeks for their anniversary and Malfoy couldn't be arsed to rearrange his plans to be there for him. That he even had the nerve to ask Harry not to attend so that he could go to some stupid charity event was just like the stuck up man. Malfoy was unbelievable for even asking him to go. 

“Dammit Draco not everything is about you! We can't just not show up, and we can't cancel with only an hour's notice. How dare you even think that after everything they've done for you?”

Malfoy’s eyes flashed angrily before the silvery blue orbs were wiped of all emotion. 

“What exactly have they done for me Harry? Not that I don't appreciate their acceptance but they didnt DO anything for me. I worked hard for myself. I lobbied the Wizengamot for the opportunity to complete my mastery on my own. I completed my studies at the top of my class years before anyone. I clawed my way up to my position in the Council of Magical Law alone. I took myself to therapy. I taught myself all about the muggle world in order to learn past my prejudices. I rewrote the laws that allowed muggle born children the opportunity to learn about the magical world before hogwarts. I campaigned for a greater inclusion for werewolves on my own. I dragged myself out of the mud my parents dragged me into YEARS before you or any weasley showed up, so tell me, What. Exactly. Did. They. Do. For. Me. That would excuse me not going to when I had this planned for months now?” 

Harry could hear the fury in Malfoys words. Even if he hadn't it was written all over his face. He shook his head. Of course Malfoy was going to discount the Weasleys. He always had hadn't he? 

“Don't act like Hermione wasn't there with you on that werewolf rights bill. And we all helped with that campaign! Bill was there with you, and so were the rest of the Weasleys.” he yelled back at him, but Malfoy only scoffed at him. 

“Please, that was AFTER everything was done! My bill had already passed the Wizengamot, which is the only reason Hermione even heard of it. You helped it be readily accepted by the masses, i'll grant you that, but don't act like you did it out of the goodness of your heart. You did it because it directly affected you with Teddy and William. I certainly didn't see any of you when the magi-muggle primary school opened.”

This was unbelievable. their fight had devolved drastically and Harry had no idea how. What did that poncy school even matter? There was no way he was going to let Malfoy off the hook on this.  
“Oh so because i didnt go to that stupid fancy pureblood school opening all of a sudden i dont care?”

Malfoy went pale, his hands clenched into fists at his side and his breathing became rapid. “It is not a pureblood school. The school is for Muggle born children to be able to learn and integrate into the magical world. To be able to better understand themselves so they won't feel so alone and freakish growing up. So they know that there are other people out there experiencing the same thing.”

Now it was Harry’s turn to scoff at him. “Please it was just a way for all the purebloods to save face and make themselves look good. I saw the curriculum when Andromeda tried to enroll Teddy there. Proper etiquette and the history of the founding fathers and the accomplishments of the sacred 28. That has nothing to do with inclusion.”

“You were the reason Andi didn't enroll teddy?” Malfoy seethed “of course you were,why am i even asking?! And of course you saw the first 3 classes and didn't look at the rest of them. Like muggle world history or computer labs or the monthly muggle and magical field trips. The point, Potter, of teaching the magical concepts like the sacred 28 is that the purebloods would have been learning it at home. Just like the Muggle students would be learning how to use their electronics. The entire purpose is to have the children have a similar base of knowledge on everything before leaving their families to attend Hogwarts. But of course that means nothing to you does it? The fact that i've spent the last 10 years of my life trying to fix what's broken here means nothing to the bloody boy who lived because you and yours refuse to see past your own bubble. If it's not right with Golden Trio it must be wrong right?” 

“If that was true” Harry spat coldly “then i’d never even have gotten together with you given how much they dont even like you after everything you did to them.”

Malfoy went still. Whatever color had left drained from his face and both his jaw and his fingers went slack. Good maybe now he would see why it was so important they go tonight. The Wealseys were all coming around to Malfoy being there and him running off to go to some other party where he didn't know anyone was not going to help his cause. 

“See sweetheart this is why I'm saying you need to come. I don't want them to have another reason not to like you.” Harry reached for his hands but Mafoy stepped away from him. He frowned at him. “What now Draco? We need to get ready to go. You’ll have to change, it's a formal anniversary party tonight so we’ll need your dress robes. I'm sure whatever you had planned on wearing to the gala will be ok.”

Malfoy drew in a deep breath “these are the clothes im wearing for tonight” he said wearily “ you really don't listen to me when i speak to you do you? Not about anything that actually has to do with me.”

Harry groaned out loud “what now? I thought we were done fighting.” he was done anyways. Harry might not always listen to whatever Malfoy had to say about his work but most nights they spent together he was either tired from a long day or not exactly in a talking mood. 

“I'm not going to the Weasleys, Potter. And i'm not going to some gala. I'm going to a fundraising event for the school. The one you don't care about. Tomorrow I'll be back here to pick up anything i have left here. There shouldn't be much.”

Harry screwed his face up in confusion. 

“What are you talking about? Why would you need to get your stuff?”

The look Malfoy gave him was all hurt and maybe even some pity but determined. 

“If you have no idea what the problem here is, Potter then I'm really not sure what to tell you. If you don't even know what I'm doing tonight or why I'm doing it despite it being all ive been able to talk about for the past month then there’s no need for me to be here anymore.”

“What?! Just because i dont care about your stupid Gala more than i care about my family, your just going to break up with me?!” he couldn't believe the level of selfishness Malfoy was showing him. Maybe he should break up with him instead.

“This has nothing to do with the Weasleys, though I am sad to find out they disliked me. They did a rather good job of covering that up I must say. Give them my regards for tonight if you feel like it. That was actually the reason I came. To give you their anniversary gift from me. I shrank it down for you to transport.”

“Draco come on just come with me and give it to them yourself. It's still early and you can go to your Gala later. Those things go on forever anyways.” Harry said. He may have been mad at him but Harry did enjoy having company when he was at the Weasleys. Everyone had paired off leaving him to be the lonely single when he didn't have a date. 

Malfoy closed his eyes and Harry could tell he was silently counting in his head. 

“Goodbye Harry. Please have my things ready tomorrow. I will not want to speak with you. And since you don't listen to anything i say you shouldn't want to speak with me either.”

He apparated on the spot before Harry could say anything. 

******************

The Weasley anniversary party was winding down as it began nearing eleven. All the siblings and their significant others were laid out around the living room with Mr and Mrs Wealey sharing a large love seat. 

“This was wonderful wasn't it?” said Mr Weasley.

“It really was dear” replied Mrs Weasley “I can't believe we got so many gifts when we specifically stated no presents on the invites! I'll have to find a place for all of them”

The mention of presents reminded Harry he still had whatever Malfoy had gotten for them. He wondered if he should even bother giving it to them. It wasn't like he would ever know. Harry felt bitter disappointment settle in his chest. He had had a good time at the party, only thinking of Malfoy when he was alone. He knew that Malfoy had a point saying that Harry never listened to him. Malfoy tended to ramble on and on about anything he could think of in bed. And their time spent out of bed was usually in the company of others. He sighed and pulled the gift from his coat pocket. 

“Erm, this one is from Malfoy actually. I forgot to give it to you earlier. I'm so sorry he’s not here.”

“Nonsense” Mrs Weasley waved him off with a hand while reaching for the shrunken box “that boy had much more important things to do tonight. I can't wait to see him next wednesday to hear how it went!” 

Harry stared at her in confusion “why would you be seeing him on Wednesday?” 

“Well for tea of course” she answered as she engorgio’d the gift box nearly stumbling under its weight once it was full sized again. 

“Tea?” Harry asked. Why would Malfoy be coming for tea? 

“Hmm? Oh yes,he comes for tea every other Wednesday with me. Has been for at least 3 months now. Did you not know that Harry dear? He said he had told you.” she looked at him questioningly.

“Ah must have slipped my mind” he mumbled. Malfoy probably had told him actually. He vaguely remembered him saying something about enjoying the afternoon tea one day. Harry had thought it just like the spoiled rich boy to stop working midday for a cuppa. 

“Is going to be at your place tomorrow Harry? I'd love to know how tonight went for him. He must have been so excited for tonight. To be able to see how all his hard work paid off. I'm only sad i had no idea about it until it was done but Draco mentioned letting me take a tour with Rosie for the next school year.” 

“Wait what? At that muggle-magical school? You can't be serious? I told you what they wanted to teach Teddy in that place! It's a good thing he was so much older and had already started school so Andromeda was ok with letting him make his own choice in the matter.”

Harry was looking at Hermione in shock but he could see that she was just as shocked and confused as he was. 

“Harry, you do know that that is Draco’s school right? That he funded the schools first years? He went out and found muggle teachers who knew about the wizarding world or squibs who taught in the muggle world and had them work with pureblood wizarding tutors to create a curriculum that was beneficial to both. Tonight was the reunion for his first graduates. The first class to go to Hogwarts was going to be coming back to the school to talk about their experience and share their thoughts and ideas for improvements.” Hermione spoke softly but her words created a shockwave through Harry’s system. 

“Mate you’ve been with him for months now and you really didn't know any of that? Even I knew that and I barely talked to the git. But with Rosie starting school I wanted to know more about it. Mum’s not young enough to have so many kids running around anymore. No offense Mum.” Ron said, shooting his mother a wink. 

Harry had no idea what to say. Draco worked for the Council of Magical Law. Not for some school. Right? 

“ I had no idea. He was really mad today because i was upset he wouldn't come with me tonight.”

“Oh Harry he had already told me he wouldn't be coming. But how could you not know? About the school? It's so important to him. He said if children could only learn about each other's worlds then the fear and jealousy that fueled him and his family would never have been allowed to happen. He worked so hard on that on top of his job at the ministry. You really had no idea?” asked Mrs Weasley quietly. 

Harry looked around at the shocked and uncomfortable faces around him. Had his whole family known? Had they listened to Malfoy talk endlessly while Harry sat next to him and ignored the conversation in favor of his own. If it was such a large part of Malfoy's life, enough to basically be another job for him, how had Harry completely missed it?

Because Harry hadn't been in a relationship with the person Draco Malfoy was. Harry had used Malfoy in order to not feel lonely in the sea of couples that was his life. He indulged himself with his company and with his body but gave no care to anything outside of that. He had only ever contacted Malfoy when they were going to go out or late at night under cover of darkness. He wasn't ashamed of Malfoy or of being with him. He had actually cleaned up his name and people spoke favorably of him nowadays but most of what Harry actually knew about him was from other people. 

How had he not seen it? Had Draco noticed it before today? Draco had gone out of his way to not only come by to make sure the elder Weasleys received their gift but had let them know ahead of time that he would not be able to make it. And Harry had called him selfish, Malfoy had never actually even asked him to go with him tonight, Harry had just assumed that's what he wanted. Because that's what Harry had always expected from him. A convenient plus one with added benefits. 

Harry looked at his shoes to get away from the sad and confused stares everyone was giving him. He heard Mrs.Weasley sigh and heard Mr Weasley murmur that she should go ahead and open her last present. He listened to the rustle of the paper coming off and finally looked back up at the inhale of breath he heard. Looking up he saw Mrs. Weasley with a hand covering her mouth, tears in her eyes. Next to her Mr Weasley wasn't much better. All the weasley siblings got up to look at what she had been given. 

Harry wanted to sink into the floor because he knew that Draco had done something thoughtful for them and he wasn't sure he wanted to know what it was. But his curiosity got the better of him and he got up to join the rest of the family. They all had mixed expressions of joy and sadness. Rounding the small loveseat he came face to face with the portrait. Or rather the many small portraits that made up the whole. They cycled endlessly one after that other. Pictures of a life that was never going to be lived. 

It started at Hogwarts, two redheaded brothers embracing each other and touching their foreheads together. One was missing an ear. The next one was a wedding to a faceless bride. Then him laying a kiss on a rounded stomach and laying his ear against it. Fred Weasley looked radiantly happy. The portraits moved through his life, showing him with a baby,then babies then growing children and with a wife and a home and a life that would never be lived. It cycled through the images slowly enough to catch his face in every frame. The happiness in holding a daughter's hand and the sadness of his son boarding a train. There was pride while watching a quidditch game and even sadness when his daughter got married. All images of Fred living the life the weasleys had always wanted to him. 

“He asked me what I saw Fred doing with his life if he were here.” Mr Weasley whispered, voice thick with emotion. 

Harry stumbled back. His stomach was churning and he felt like his legs were going to give out. 

“I told him none of you liked him after what he did to you.” he said hollowly. 

Hermione gasped and clutched Ron’s hand to her chest. 

“Oh Harry why would you say that?” 

“I didn't know. I didn't know you all spent time with him. I was just so mad and he was being so obstinate about coming here and he said that I didn't see past myself and I just got so mad.” Harry said miserably. No wonder Draco had looked so hurt by that. 

“I hope you plan on talking to that young man Harry. We need to be able to say thank you for this. I can't even begin to imagine how much a commission like this must have cost.” said Mr Weasley. 

“He left me.” Harry said miserably “i'm pretty sure he won't be coming back anytime soon” 

“I'm really not sure I blame him.” Ginny piped up. She had been quiet the whole time. One look at her face told him she was more angry than the others. Harry swallowed thickly and turned to look at her husband. 

“It's almost as if you don't remember what angry Malfoy looks like, Potter. Lucky for you Draco takes after his Mother. Unluckily for you, Draco takes after his mother.” Blaise smiled sharply from where he was seated. “ Draco already forwarded me a list of his things. He said if he missed anything to keep it. I'll be by yours tomorrow at 10 to pick up his belongings, be a dear and have everything ready.”

He drained his champagne and stood, holding out a slip of paper to Harry.


End file.
